


你要来一块小蛋糕吗？

by TLoveless



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLoveless/pseuds/TLoveless
Summary: 和老福特上一样的，禁止上升真人
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Kudos: 2





	你要来一块小蛋糕吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 和老福特上一样的，禁止上升真人

22:30，金博洋踩着点赶上了末班地铁，今天对他来说是很烦躁的一天了，合作方拐着弯的挑刺没事找事，把毁约都说得像自己丢了多大损失多么舍不得，金博洋跟领导两人白眼快要翻上天，对方不做人那就怪不得他们说话也难听了。

领导把文件一甩，搞事情是吧白纸黑字合同是写得明明白白，赔偿金先拿来了再说。为这档子破事不仅水了自家母上大人的越洋电话，还惹得她老人家十分不高兴，领导拍拍他肩刚说完小金辛苦了，金博洋取了背包就往大门口冲，掏出手机忙着回电话，被老爸宠得越发像小女生的人现在脾气上来电话也不接，噼里啪啦先短信解释一番吧。

晚风吹得头发翘起好几根，金博洋走在暖黄色路灯底下不住的想叹气，揪着自己上翘的头发大有想拔秃自己的趋势。怎么就这么烦啊…

“你好，请问你需要来点…小蛋糕吗？”

一直低头走路的金博洋被人拦住了去路，他怎么，还没下班？

羽生结弦远远瞧着晃来晃去蔫哒哒的来人，没想太多就把手里的托盘送上去了，两块添了蓝莓的蛋糕安静的躺在中间，金博洋闻声抬起脑袋那瞬间，羽生结弦明显看到他眼睛里好像有了光。他在高兴吗？因为我？还是因为蛋糕…

“嗯，要来一块嘛？免费的。”

金博洋注意这家店很久了，刚开业的时候隋文静拉着他去吃过里面的西点，虽然嘴上说着甜甜腻腻的，但甜食真的能让心情变得美妙。而最主要并不是东西好吃，他又不拍照发朋友圈也不常来吃东西，真正吸引他的大概是后来门口的这位服务生？金博洋也说不出来为什么，身为同性，他竟然很关注另一位男性同胞。

他今天端的是哈密瓜汁，走进了就听见他清脆的声音，好多女生去他们店诶，都是他的缘故吧？啊，这些外貌协会的小姑娘。

这件白衬衣换领结了？细长的绳子干嘛还打双蝴蝶结啊，唔…最左边的女孩子还上去合照了，搞什么啊明星线下见面会？

哇靠，今天天气不错就穿短裤了，短裤诶兄弟，腿上肌肉线条咋这么好啊，隔壁健身房的发传单小哥都过来了。喂，你健身房的今天不给我发传单了嘛。

撑在摆外面的小桌子上打瞌睡了？这样老板看见了不会骂人？要不要去提醒一下假装看看面包呢…啊啊啊他醒了！

谁给他加的黑色格子围裙！出来谈人生！我完了完了我看了一个男的快两个月了，虽说每天路过吧这种心思真是要不得，明天换路线吧！

脚不听话不能怪我，他要走这边的，诶，人呢。

金博洋定时定点的从这家西点店门口路过，从来都是看看站在外面推销或者拿着新品试吃的少年，没想过上去搭句话。本来以为今天这么晚了应该都下班了，倒是被他第一次对自己说话给吓了一跳。

“啊…谢谢谢谢，不…嗯好的吧。”金博洋看着人用小叉子已经叉起小块蛋糕举到自己面前了，不吃一口似乎不太好。

“嗯，你也没下班？”金博洋接过叉子，为了避免尴尬象征性问了一句。

“还有一会，”羽生结弦示意他往里面看，金博洋顺着人偏过头，“你看里面那个留着小胡子的就是我们的甜点师傅，”金博洋想到开业的时候似乎是见过的，点了点头，“他也是我们老板，失恋了，今天非要在店里做蛋糕，还让我出来给大家试吃，吃不完不让下班，”羽生结弦说到后面都是无奈和一丁点委屈，“你看这不是还剩两块，你要不都吃了？我就可以下班了。”

金博洋还咬着叉子就马上答应了，对羽生的同情大概就像自己遇到难缠甲方不得不加班一样，“这蛋糕，难为你了不怎么好吃。”睁眼说瞎话的本领也不知道哪里学来的，第一口还想夸他们家东西好吃来着，还好没说出来，不然就没办法跟着羽生吐槽了。

好像，今天也没那么糟糕了。

“嘿，再来一块蛋糕嘛？”

“博洋？下班了，吃一块？”

“天天，今天是草莓味的蛋糕哦。”

“嗝…羽生，你有没有觉得，我最近长胖了。”

呵，那可不是，拿来卖的全都喂你了，能不胖嘛背地你还说我的东西不好，多给你点卡路里。——来自不愿透露姓名的小熊。

直到某天车姓小伙再来找他师兄的时候，谈话间金博洋才知道，某人真是“处心积虑”的谋划了好久。

早在半年前，金博洋刚开始实习忙到晕头转向的那几天，一天下班回家进电梯同行的人不知道为什么多按了一个按键，金博洋看着人都下了，再下一次电梯停下来开门的时候就习惯性走了出去，灯光由原来的亮白色变成了淡紫色，金博洋抬头打量了一下，猜测大概是灯泡快坏了吧，提着一大袋口粮的手也很酸痛了，没功夫考虑其他的只想赶快回家瘫着。腾出一只手来摸出钥匙，不太明亮的灯光让人半天对不上锁孔，换了一面仍是插不进去，此时金博洋也还没意识到有什么不对，还在想着谁把他家锁堵了。

想再试一下的时候门从里面打开了，金博洋愣在楼道里不知道该不该跑，屋里并没有开灯，但开门的瞬间金博洋瞄了一眼门牌号1203，他家在1903差了好几层楼。

“谁呀？”卧室方向亮着的灯是这家目前唯一的光源，人声混着键盘声传了出来，开门的人还没说一句话，金博洋已经感到自己羞愧难当，怼了半天别人家的锁怕不是要被当作不法分子了。

“对不起对不起，我是楼上的住户不是溜门撬锁的，我下错电梯了，打扰了！抱歉！”

金博洋用着最快的速度吐完这句话就一头扎向了旁边的楼梯间三步并两步跑上了楼，由于光线不明他也没看清开门的人长什么样，依稀是个男的，要是是个暴躁老哥金博洋觉得自己现在可能就趴地上了。

那天之后，1203的住户就在小区附近接手了一家甜品店，改装做了精致的西点店专做小蛋糕。

“羽生，真不再看看，前面还有个商圈的。”

“我觉得这里就挺好的，其实离着地铁进附近几个小区也不差，十字路口的地段也不偏，挨着商圈的也不远，但比商圈里面的房价要便宜，这家店老板急出，还能往下杀杀价。就这个吧，明天去把它拿下。”

金博洋出现在他们家店门口的时候羽生正在给店里摆件调整位置，隔着玻璃就看见他一脸稚气拽着自己的挎包，站不住不停晃着腿来回绕圈圈。

“干啥呢你，眼睛快贴上去了。”

“米沙，我好像恋爱了。”

戈米沙，也是他的合作伙伴兼室友，差点没一口水喷出来，“我说你最近怎么怪怪的，看上人家大好男孩了啊，诶，这个后脑勺咋这么熟悉。这不是！之前开错门那个，那个？”

“看个后脑勺你就认识了，啧啧米沙你这能力，不去CIA，FBI，或者克格勃都是损失。”

“得了吧，还没一撇呢飞醋就吃上了，我可声明我喜欢抱起来软乎乎的女孩子，对大男爷们没兴趣。”

这边正说着呢，路边一个看起来娇小的女生就朝金博洋扑过去了，两人说了一会话就一起进了店里。戈米沙都不敢看羽生的脸色，只听见人低低的说了一句，“这就是失恋的感觉吗？”虽然米沙很想补充一句根本没恋呢。

“我不想出去了，今天前面就交给你和车车吧。”

来玩的小车同学猛然抬起头，哥？我做错了什么，不是让我来当顾客试吃的嘛？

羽生结弦躲在后面揉着自己的脸看车俊焕逐渐和金博洋那一桌打得火热，大概年龄相仿车车又很招人喜欢的缘故吧，啊…金博洋也很招人喜爱。那个女生喂他吃东西诶，感情真的挺好的吧。

“喜欢就上啊！”

“我们跟你们不一样好吧！这种事人家有对象了就不能再继续了。”

“不看了，我给你打下手吧。”

米沙看着低气压的羽生给自己当助手，连个意见都不敢提，心里念着求来个人拯救自己吧的愿望终于在半个多小时后实现了，小车端着空杯子蹦哒进来，“哥，给你说个好消息。”“那男孩跟女朋友分手了？”

“米沙…”

“不是女朋友啊哥，文静姐只是姐姐，后面来的那个才是男朋友。”

“？！”

“哥，你别跑啊，博洋哥有事先走了。”

都准备推门出去的羽生结弦听到这句才平复了一下过山车般的心情，“不急，要慢慢来。”

那一天的车俊焕小同学不仅看了很多次羽生前辈的傻笑，后来，还不让他来店里玩了TvT。

车车：虽然给哥捅了个不得了的秘密出去，但是心里咋就这么爽呢。

天天：骗我说后来才住进小区的，还骗我是前服务生不负责任跑路了临时抓了自己去顶替的，你可以啊羽生老板。

羽生：嘿嘿，天天，要来一块小蛋糕吗？

Fin


End file.
